Chłopi/Lato/Rozdział I
I tak się ano było zmarło Maciejowi Borynie. Zaś w chałupie zaspali ździebko z powodu niedzieli, jaże dopiero Łapa przebudził ich szczekaniem, bo tak ujadał, tak wył, tak ciskał się do drzwi, a kiej mu otworzyli, tak szarpał za przyodziewy i wylatywał obzierając się, czy za nim lecą, że Hankę jakby cosik tknęło. – Wyjrzyj no, Józka, czego ten pies chce. Poleciała za nim w dobrej myśle, swywoląc po drodze. Doprowadził ją do ojcowego trupa. Wrzask ci straszny podniosła, zbiegli się wnet wszyscy na pole do starego, ale już całkiem widział się być zeskrzytwiałym, leżał na twarzy, jak był padł w skonania czasie, a rozkrzyżowany kieby w tym ostatnim dusznym i gorącym pacierzu. Zniesiono go do chałupy, probując jeszcze ratować. Ale na darmo poszły starunki, próżne już były wszelakie pomoce i zabiegi, trup ci to był jeno, zimny trup człowieczy. Srogi lament powstał w chałupie, Hanka rozkrzyczała się wniebogłosy, Józka z rykiem tłukła się o ściany, Witek buczał wraz z dziećmi, nawet Łapa wył i szczekał w opłotkach, tylko jeden Pietrek, co się był pokręcił tu i owdzie, wyjrzał na słońce i spać poszedł do stajni. A Maciej leżał na swoim łóżku, rozciągnięty i sztywny, z rozdziawioną i uwalaną w ziemi gębą, podobien zgoła do zeschłej na słońcu grudy ziemi lebo pnia spróchniałego; w zesztywniałych garściach zaciskał piach; zaś oczy otwarte szeroko patrzyły z takim zachwyceniem, a tak kajś daleko, jakoby w niebo już na ścieżaj wywarte. Ale taka straszna groza śmierci biła od niego i taka przejmująca lutość, jaże go płachtą przykryli. Że zaś w mig rozniesło się po wsi, to ledwie co słońce wyniesło się chyla tyla nad chałupy, a już ludzie lecieli na przewiady; raz po raz wchodził ktosik, unosił płachty, zazierał mu w oczy, przyklękał i pacierz mówił, zaś drudzy łamiąc rozpacznie ręce przystawali w żałobnej cichości, do cna w sobie struchleli z onej Bożej przemocy nad człowiekowym żywotem. Jeno te żałosne lamenty sierot nie ścichały ani na chwilę, roznosząc się na całą wieś. Dopiero kiej Jambroż nadszedł, wypędził wszystkich przed dom, a izbę zamknął, by wespół z Jagustynką i Jagatą, która się była przywlekła z tym ochfiarnym pacierzem, wziąć się do obrządzania umarlaka. Ochotnie on to zawdy robił i z niemałymi przekpinkami, ale dzisia było mu czegoś na sercu ciężko. – Tyla ano człowieczej szczęśliwości! – mamrotał rozdziewając zmarłego. – Kostucha, kiej się jej spodoba, ułapi cię za grdykę, praśnie w pysk, zadrzesz giry na księżą oborę i oprzej się! Nawet Jagustynka była jakaś markotna, bo wyrzekła żałośnie: – Tyrał się jeno chudziaczek po świecie, to lepiej, co i pomarł. – A juści, bo mu to jaka krzywda była! – Ale i dobrości też nażył niewiela. – Któż to jej zażywa do syta! Coby największy dziedzic, coby nawet sam król, a kłopotał, a zabiegał, a cierzpiał będzie. – Tyle jeno było jego, co głodu nie zaznał a chłodu. – Co to głód, matko. Turbacje gryzą barzej wszystkiego. – Prawda, czym to sama nie praktyk! A jemu Jagusia zapiekała do żywego mięsa, dzieci też nie żałowały. – Dzieci miał dobre i nijakiej krzywdy od nich nie zaznał – wtrąciła Jagata przerywając głośne modły. – Pilnujcie lepiej pacierza. Hale, żałoście wyciąga za nieboszczyka, a uszów dobrze nadstawia na nowinki – warknęła Jagustynka. – Bo złe dzieci tak by się nie biadoliły. Posłuchajcie ano... – Bych się waju tylachna ostało po kim, to byście się do siódmego potu wydzierali nie żałując gardzieli. – Cichajta! Jagusia bieży! – przyciszył Jambroż. Jaguś wnet wpadła do izby i stanęła w pośrodku kiej wryta, nie mogąc wykrztusić ani słowa. Właśnie byli Macieja przyodziewali w czystą koszulę. – Pomarli! – jęknęła wreszcie wtapiając w niego zestrachane, nieprzytomne oczy. Strach ją chycił za gardło i serce jakby się zakrzepło na lód, że ledwie dychać poredziła. – Nie wiedzieliście to? – pytał Jambroż łagodnie. – U matki spałam, a Witek co ino przyleciał powiedzieć. Nie żyje to naprawdę? – zapytała nagle, przystępując do niego. – Juści, co nie do ślubu go rychtujem, a jeno do trumny. Nie mogła jeszcze zrozumieć, wsparła się o ścianę, gdyż się jej widziało, jakoby ją morzył ciężki śpik i zmora dusiła, a ona nie poredzi się przebudzić, jeno się kala cała w potach i w męce strachu. I co trochę wychodziła z izby i powracała nie mogąc oderwać oczów od trupa, i co trochę zrywała się kajś uciekać, a ostawała, i co trochę leciała za dom, na przełaz i nic nie widzący patrzyła po polach albo siadała na przyźbie wpodle Józki, która buczała drąc włosy i krzycząc żałośnie: – O mój tatulu jedyny! O mój tatulu! Juści, co wszystko obejście i dom pełne były tych płaczów i lamentliwych szlochań, a ona tylko jedna, chocia się w niej trzęsła każda kosteczka i jakieś ciężkie bolenie spierało pod piersiami, nie puściła ni jednej łzy, nie poredziła krzyczeć, a jeno chodziła błędna, świecąc oczami zapiekłymi w zgrozie. Szczęściem, że Hanka wrychle się opamiętała i chociaż jeszczech popłakujący, a już dawała baczenie na wszystko i rządziła jak zwykle, że kiej przylecieli kowalowie, całkiem była ostygła. Magda wybuchnęła płaczem, a jeno kowal rozpytywał. Opowiedziała po porządku, jak się to stało. – Dobrze, co mu Pan Jezus dał lekką śmierć! – szepnął. – Tylachna wycierzpiał, to mu się należała. – Chudziaszek, na pole jaże uciekał przed kostuchą! – A z wieczora zaglądałam do niego, to leżał se cicho jak zawdy. – I nie przemówił, co? – pytał trąc suche oczy. – Ani tego słowa, ogarnęłam mu pierzynę, dałam pić i poszłam. – I sam wstał! Może by jeszczech nie pomarli, żeby go kto pilnował – jęknęła Magda przez głębokie szlochania. – Jagusia sypiała u matki, bo stara ciężko chora, zawdy tak. – Tak już miało być, to i tak się stało! Tyla się nachorzał, jakże, toć więcej niźli kwartał! A komu nie do zdrowia, to lepsza prędka śmierć. Trza Panu Bogu dziękować, co się już nie morduje – wyrzekł. – Juści, a sami wiecie, co to zrazu kosztowały dochtory, co leki, a na nic poszło wszystko. – Bo jak kto na śmierć chory, temu nie pomogą dochtory. – Taki gospodarz, taki mądrala, mój Jezu! – biadoliła Magda. – A mnie jeno żal, co Antek nie zdążył do żywego. – Nie dzieciuch, to płakał nie będzie. O pochowku pilniej pomyśleć. – Prawda, a tu jakby na złość i Rocha nie ma. – Poredzimy se sami. Nie frasujcie się, już ja wszystko wyrychtuję. Odpowiadał kowal, któren chociaż twarz pokazywał frasobliwą, a w sobie cosik drugiego taił, gdyż niby to wzdychał, niby to żałował i łzy obcierał, a w oczy nie patrzył. Wziął się Jambrożowi pomagać i ubiery ojcowe szykować, a długo myszkował w komorze pomiędzy motkami przędzy i w rupieciach, to po kątach szukał, to jaże na górę właził niby to po buty, które tam wisiały. Wzdychał jucha kiej miech, pacierze trzepał głośniej niźli Jagata i wypominał dobroście nieboszczyka, ale oczy mu cięgien szukały czegoś po izbie, a same ręce lazły pod poduszki lebo we słomie łóżka chciwie bobrowały. Aż Jagustynka ozwała się kąśliwie: – Byście tam czego uschniętego nie naleźli... a najdziecie, to trzymajcież, bo waju uciecze z garści, ślizgie... – Kogo nie piecze, temu nie uciecze! – mruknął i już szukał otwarcie, kaj jeno mógł, nawet nie bacząc na organistowego Michała, któren przyleciał zziajany po Jambroża. – Chodźcie do kościoła, przywieźli do chrztów czworo dzieci. – Niech poczekają, nie ostawię rozbabranego. – Wyręczę was, idźcie, Jambroży – namawiał kowal, jakby chcąc się go pozbyć. – Ochfiarowałem się, to i zrobię. Nieprędko trafi mi się drugi taki gospodarz. Zrób w kościele, co potrza, Michał, wyręcz mnie, a niech chrzestni ołtarz obejdą z zapalonymi świecami, to ci grosz jaki kapnie. Na organistę się uczy, a przy głupim chrzcie jeszcze usłużyć nie poredzi – ozwał się za nim wzgardliwie. Hanka przywiedła Mateusza, bych wziął miarę na trumnę. – Jeno mu domowiny nie żałuj, niechta chudziak rozeprze się choćby po śmierci – powiedział Jambroż smutnie. – Mój Jezu, za życia to ciasno mu było i na włókach, a teraz i we czterech deskach się zmieści – szepnęła Jagustynka, zaś Jagata przerywając pacierze jąkała płaczliwie: – Gospodarzem se był, to i gospodarski pochówek miał będzie, a biedny człowiek to nawet nie wie, pod jakim płotem tę ostatnią parę puści. Bych ci światłość wiekuista! Bych ci... – zaniesła się znowu. A Mateusz jeno głową pokiwał, odmierzył trupa, pacierz zmówił i wyszedł, a chociaż to była niedziela, zabrał się wnet do roboty; wszelaki porządek stolarski znajdował się w chałupie, a suche dębowe deski już z dawna na górze czekały. Wnet ci wyrychtował warsztat w sadzie i robił poganiając ostro Pietrka przysłanego mu do pomocy. Dzień się już był wyniósł dawno, słońce świeciło wesołe i palące, że gorąc zaraz od śniadania jął przypiekać galancie; jaże wszystkie sady i pola jakby się z wolna pogrążały w tym rozbełkotanym, białawym wrzątku rozprażonego powietrza. Pomdlałe drzewiny poruchiwały niekiej listkami, kieby tym skrzydłem ptak tonący w spiekocie, świąteczna cichość objęła całą wieś, jedne jaskółki, co świegoliły zajadlej śmigając nad stawem kiej oszalałe, zaś po drogach w szarych tumanach kurzawy jęły turkotać wozy i ludzie ze wsi pobliskich ściągali ku kościołowi, że co trochę ktosik zwalniał koni lub przystawał przed Borynami, kaj siedziała rozpłakana rodzina, pochwalił Boga i westchnął żałośnie, zazierając do środka przez wywarte drzwi a okna. Jambroż uwijał się i śpieszył aż do potu z obrządzaniem umarłego, już byli łóżko wynieśli do sadu i pościele porozwieszali po płotach, gdy jął wołać na Hankę, aby przyniesła jałowcowych jagód do wykadzenia izby. Jeno nie dosłyszała i ocierając te jakieś ostatnie łzy, co same skapywały, cięgiem już patrzyła na drogę, spodziewając się leda chwila Antka. Godziny jednak przechodziły, a jego nie było, w końcu chciała już posyłać do miasta Pietrka na przewiady. – Konia jeno zmacha i niczego się nie przewie... juści – tłumaczył Bylica, któren był właśnie nadszedł z Weronką. – Przeciech urzęda cosik wiedzą? – Juści... wiedzą... ale raz, co dzisia zamknięte, bo niedziela, zaś po drugie, co się przez smarowania nikaj nie dociśnie. – Dyć już nie wstrzymam – skarżyła się przed siostrą. – Jeszcze się nim nacieszycie, jeszcze się wama da we znaki – syknął kowal poglądając na Jagusię, siedzącą pod ścianą. – By ci ten zły ozór skołczał – mruknęła. – Po dybkach ciężą kulasy, to niełacno pośpieszać – dorzucił urągliwie, zeźlony daremnym poszukiwaniem pieniędzy. Nie odrzekła, wyglądając znowu na drogę. Właśnie przedzwaniali na sumę i Jambroż zbierał się do kościoła, przykazując Witkowi wysmarowanie sadłem Borynowych butów, gdyż się tak zeschły, co nie sposób było wzuć mu je na nogi. Kowal wraz z Mateuszem ponieśli się kajś na wieś, a Weronka zabrawszy ojca i Hanczyne dzieci też poszła, w chałupie ostały się jeno same kobiety i Witek, któren ociągliwie smarował buty, sielnie je nagrzewając przed kominem, a co trochę leciał spojrzeć na gospodarza lub na Józkę chlipiącą coraz ciszej. Na drogach ustał wszelki ruch, ludzie już przeszli do kościoła, zaś u Borynów zrobiło się całkiem cicho, tyle jeno, co przez wywarte drzwi a okna głos Jagaty, odmawiającej litanię za umarłego, roznosił się kiej to ptasie ćwierkanie wraz z kłębami jałowcowego dymu, jakim Jagustynka wykadzała izby i sienie. Pokrótce i nabożeństwo snadź się rozpoczęło, gdyż od kościoła jęły się rozkrążać w przypołudniowej cichości śpiewy a organowe granie tym jakimś górnym, dalekim, a słodkim trzepotem. Hanka, nie mogąc sobie nikaj naleźć miejsca, poszła jaże na przełaz, bych odmówić pacierze. – I pomarli se ano, pomarli! – rozmyślała żałośnie, przesuwając ziarna różańca, ale pacierz jeno niekiedy przychodził na wargi, boć w głowie i sercu miała jakoby ten kołtun zwity zmyśleń przeróżnych a strachań niemałych. – Trzydzieści dwie morgi, a paśniki, a las, a budynki, a lewentarze, tylachne gospodarstwo! – westchnęła ogarniając z lubością szerokie pola i ten cały świat Boży. – Żeby tak pospłacać i ostać na wszystkim! Być, jak ociec byli! – Pycha ją rozparła z nagła, hardo spojrzała w samo słońce, prześmiechnęła się znacząco i z sercem pełnym słodkich nadziei jęła szeptać słowa różańca. – Ale od półwłóczka nie ustąpię; pół chałupy też moje i tych krów mlecznych nie popuszczę z garści – wyrzekła nieco żalnie. Zamodliła się znowu na długą chwilę, powłócząc rozełzawionymi oczami po ziemiach, stojących we słońcu kieby w tej złotawej przyodziewie; wykłoszone, bujne żyta gmerały rdzawymi wisiorami, czarniawe jęczmiona polśniewały kiej ta woda głęboka, zaś jasnozielone owsy, gęsto przerosłe żółtą ognichą, pławiły się trzepotliwie w cichym, nagrzanym powietrzu. Jakiś ptak wielgachny ważył się nad rozkwitłą koniczyną, co niby okrwawiona chusta leżała na skłonie wyżni. Kajś niekaj boby tysiącami białych ślepiów stróżowały przy ziemniakach, a tu i owdzie na dołkach lny niebieściły się bledziuśkim kwiatem, niby te przymrużone od blasków dziecińskie oczy. Bardzo cudnie było na świecie, słońce ogrzewało coraz barzej i ciepło, sycone zapachem kwiatów, co tliły się nieprzeliczone we zbożach i wszędy, zwiewało z pól taką lubą, żywiącą mocą, jaże dusze rozpierało radością i same łzy cisnęły się do oczów. – Świętaś ty i rodzona! Święta – wyrzekła pochylając głowę. Sygnaturka zaświergotała w powietrzu kiej ten ptaszek. – Za Twoją to sprawą wszyćko na świecie, mój Jezu kochany! Za Twoją! – szepnęła gorąco bierąc się z powrotem do pacierza. Kajś w pobliżu cosik zatrzeszczało, obejrzała się uważnie; pod wiśniami o płot pleciony wsparta stojała Jagusia, jakoś smutnie wzdychająca. – Że to ni minuty spokoju! – zabiadała Hanka, gdyż przypominki chlasnęły ją kiej te parzące pokrzywy. – Prawda, dyć ona ma zapis! – przypomniała sobie. – Całe sześć morgów! Złodziejka jedna! – Aż ją w dołku sparło ze złości. Odwróciła się plecami, jeno co już nie poredziła zebrać się na modlitwę, bo dawne urazy i żale opadły ją kiej te złe, rozszczekane psy. Południe już przechodziło, chude cienie jęły wypełzać spod drzew i domów, a we zbożach, co się ździebko kłoniły za słońcem, zagrały z cicha koniki polne, bąk też kajś niekaj zahuczał i przepiórki odzywały się po swojemu. Ale upał wzmagał się coraz barzej i prażył już niemiłosiernie. Suma się wnet skończyła i nad stawem jęły gęsto przysiadać kobiety do zezuwania trzewików, zaś drogi tak się zamrowiły ludźmi, wozami a gwarem, że Hanka śpiesznie powróciła do chałupy. Boryna już był całkiem wyrychtowany. Leżał w pośrodku izby, na szerokiej ławie, nakrytej płachtą i obstawionej płonącymi świecami, juści, co wymyty był, wyczesany i ogolony do czysta, jeno na policzku miał długą zadrę od Jambrożowej brzytwy, zalepioną papierem. Ubier też miał wdziany co najlepszy: białą kapotę, którą se był sprawił na ślub z Jagusią, portki pasiate i buty prawie całkiem nowe. W spracowanych, wyschłych rękach trzymał obrazik Częstochowskiej, pod ławą stała balia z wodą, bych przechładzać powietrze, zaś na glinianych pokrywach dymiły jałowcowe jagody zapełniając izbę kieby tą mgłą modrawą, w której wynosił się straszliwy majestat śmierci. I leżał se tak paradnie w onej trupiej cichości Maciej Boryna, człek sprawiedliwy i mądry, chrześcijan prawy, gospodarz z dziada pradziada i pierwszy bogacz we wsi. Pod dachem ojców przyłożył se po raz ostatni głowinę strudzoną; kiej ten ptak na wyraju, nim weźmie lot podniebny, a poniesie się tam, kaj od wiek wieka wszystkie odlatują. Gotowy ci już był do pożegnań znajomków a powinowatych i gotowy do onej drogi dalekiej. Już mu się ano dusza korzyła przed sądem Pańskim, a jeno ten jego trup lichy, ta człowiecza zewłoka, próżna żywiącego dechu, leżała jakby prześmiechając się leciuśko wśród świateł, dymów i modłów nieustannych. A ludzie szli już a szli tym ciągiem nieskończonym; kto wzdychał żałośnie, kto się bił w piersi i modlił gorąco, kto zaś medytował kiwając smutnie głową i obcierając tę ciężką, żalną łzę, że szmer pacierzy, ściszone szlochy i pogwary wzdychliwe trzęsły się kiej te przejmujące siąpania deszczów jesiennych. A ludzie wchodzili i wychodzili bez przerwy; szli gospodarze i komornicy, szły kobiety i dzieuchy, szli starzy i młodzi, całe Lipce tłoczyły się w izbie i w sieniach, zaś do okien cisnęło się tyla dzieci i tak swywoliły, jaże Witek nie poredząc ich rozegnać poszczuł psem, ale Łapa go nie posłuchał, trzymał się dzisiaj Józki, a niekiedy biegał dokoła chałupy i wył kiej ten głupi. Nad całą wsią zaciężyła ta śmierć Borynowa; dzień był przeciek śliczny, rozsłoneczniony, pachnący zwiesną i luby, że nie wypowiedzieć, a dziwny smutek owiewał chałupy i dziwna cichość zaległa wszystkie drogi. Ludzie chodzili osowiali, markotni a srodze strapieni, każdy jeno wzdychał żałośnie, rozwodził ręce i zadumywał się nad człowieczą smutną dolą. Wielu, którzy żyli z nieboszczykiem w przyjacielstwie, ostało przed chałupą, kaj już poniektóre gospodynie pocieszały Hankę, Magdę i Józkę, poczciwie popłakując wraz z nimi, a sielnie się wyżalając, nad sierotami. Jeno do Jagusi nikto nie przystępował z tym dobrym, pocieszającym słowem, juści, co ta była niegłodna użalań się nad sobą, ale zawdy tak ją zabolało to opuszczenie, że uciekła do sadu i zaszywszy się w gęstwę, siedziała tam całe godziny nasłuchując jeno Mateuszowej roboty kole trumny. – Że to się jeszcze śmie pokazywać na oczy! – syknęła za nią wójtowa. – Poniechajcie! Nie pora na takie wypominki! – wyrzekła któraś. – I niech ją tam Pan Jezus sądzi – dodała Hanka łagodnie. – Wójt ta wasze docinki dobrze jej wynadgrodzi!– zaśmiał się kowal. Szczęściem, że przysłali po niego od młynarza, gdyż wójtowa rozczapierzała się kiej indyczka, gotowa zrobić kłótnię. Kowal jeno gruchnął rechocącym śmiechem i poleciał, a one ostały, pogadując już mało wiele o różnościach, a coraz ciszej i senniej, jakby z tych ciężkich turbacji albo samego gorąca, co już doskwierało zgoła nie do zniesienia. Parno się przy tym robiło i dziwnie duszno, nie powiał wiater bych najlżejszy, że ni jeden listek i ni jedno źdźbło się nie zaruchało, a chociaż przeszło już spory kawał czasu od południa; to jednak słoneczny war lał się jeszcze żywym ogniem i tak przypiekał, jaże ściany płakały żywicą i więdły pomdlałe chwasty i kwiaty. Ryk się naraz wydarł przeciągły i tęskliwy; jakiś chłop prowadził krowę po drugiej stronie stawu. – Pewnikiem do księżego byka! – ozwała się Płoszkowa goniąc oczami krowę, szarpiącą się na postronku. – Młynarz do niego jeszczek lepiej ryczy, jeno co przez złość! – podjęła Jagustynka, ale żadnej już się nie chciało mówić. Siedziały rozczapierzone kieby te kwoki w piasku, ledwie już dysząc z gorąca. Rozbierał je upał, cichość i ten płakliwy, nieustający głos Jagaty modlącej się przy umarłym. Dopiero kiej przedzwonili na nieszpory, rozeszły się do domów, a Hanka posłała za kowalem, bych szedł z nią do proboszcza ugodzić się o pogrzeb ojcowy. Witek rychło powrócił, ale sam. – Hale, kiej się bojałem przystąpić, bo Michał se siedzą z dziedzicem u młynarza i piją arbate – powiadał zziajany. – Z dziedzicem? – A juści, przeciek go znam! Arbate se piją i placek pojadają, dobrze widziałem. A ogiery stoją w cieniu i jeno kulasami przebierają. Zdziwiła się temu, ale po nieszporach, nie doczekawszy się kowala, ogarnęła się świątecznie i poszła z Magdą na plebanię. Proboszcza nie było na pokojach, choć wszystkie drzwi i okna stały powywierane; przysiadły czekać, ale po jakimś czasie dziewka powiedziała, że ksiądz w podwórzu i kazał je zawołać. Siedział se w cieniu pod płotem, a w pośrodku podwórza, kole niezgorszej krowiny, którą chłop trzymał krótko na postronku, kręcił się z rykiem tęgi, srokaty byk, że ledwie go parob utrzymał na łańcuchu. – Walek! Poczekaj jeszcze, niech nabierze większej ochoty! – krzyknął proboszcz i wycierając spoconą łysinę, przywołał do siebie kobiety i jął wypytywać o wszystko, pocieszać i krzepić miłosiernie, a kiej go zagadnęły o pogrzeb i koszty; przerwał im ostro i niecierpliwie: – O tym potem. Nie zdzieram skóry z ludzi. Maciej był pierwszym we wsi gospodarzem, to i pogrzeb musi mieć nie lada jaki. No, mówię, nie lada jaki! – powtórzył groźnie, po swojemu. Za nogi jeno go obłapiły, nie śmiejąc się już w niczym przeciwić. – Ja wam tu dam! Widzicie ich, zbereźniki! – krzyknął na organiściaków, zazierających spoza płotów. – Cóż, jak się wam podoba mój byczek, he? – Śliczności! Lepszy od młynarzowego! – przytakiwała Hanka. – Tak mu do mojego, jak wołu do karety! Przyjrzyjcie mu się! – podprowadził je bliżej, klepiąc z lubością byka, któren rwał się już do krowy jak wściekły. – Co za kark! A jaki grzbiet, jakie to ma piersi! Smok, nie byk! – wołał, jaże przysapując z radości. – Juści, jeszczem takiego nie widziała. – He, prawda! Czysty holender, trzysta rubli kosztuje. – Tylachna pieniędzy! – dziwowały się zdumione. – Ani grosza mniej! Walek, puszczaj go... ostrożnie ino, bo krowa nietęga... Od jednego razu pokryje... Pewnie, że drogi, ale biorę tylko po rublu i dwadzieścia groszy postronkowego, żeby się Lipce dochowały porządnych krów. Młynarz się gniewa na mnie, ale już mi obmierzły te koty, jakie macie po jego stadniku. Trzymajże, gapo, krowę przy samym pysku, bo ci się wyrwie! – wrzasnął na chłopa. – No, to idźcie z Bogiem – zwrócił się do kobiet, widząc, że przywstydzone odwracały się ździebko na stronę. – A jutro eksporta do kościoła! – wołał jeszcze za nimi, biorąc się pomagać chłopu, że to krowy nie mógł utrzymać. – Podziękujesz ty mi za cielę, będzie, jakiegoś jeszcze nie widział. Walek, a przeprowadź go, niech się przechłodzi, chociaż co tam takiemu smokowi znaczy jedna mucha! – przechwalał. Kobiety zaś poszły do organisty, boć to i z nim też było trza się godzić z osobna o pogrzeb, ale że organiścina przyjęła je kawą, przy której się nieco zagwarzyły, to było pod sam zachód, i już bydło spędzali z pastwisk, kiej powróciły do chałupy. Przed gankiem stojał pan Jacek z Mateuszem i pykając fajeczkę godził go do rznięcia drzewa na Stachową chałupę. Mateusz jakoś nie bardzo był rad, bo się wykręcał. – Drzewo porznę, niewielka obrada, ale czy chałupę postawię, a bo ja wiem?... Może kaj we świat pójdę... Cni mi się już we wsi... Bo ja wiem, co pocznę... – mówił spoglądając na Jagusię, dojącą krowę pod oborą. – Z rana skończę trumnę, to się jeszcze rozmówimy – dokończył prędko i poszedł. A pan Jacek wszedł do nieboszczyka i mówił długi, serdeczny pacierz obcierając rzęsiste łzy. – By chociaż synowie wdali się w niego – wyrzekł potem do Hanki. – Dobry to był człowiek i prawy Polak. Był z nami w powstaniu, przystał do partii dobrowolnie i gnatów nie żałował. Widziałem go przy robocie. A zmarnował się przez nas... Przekleństwo ciąży nad nami... – gadał jakby do siebie, a chociaż nie rozumiała wszystkiego, to jednak z wdzięczności za dobre słowa wspominek podjęła go za nogi. – Dajcie spokój! Takim człowiek jak i wy! – zakrzyczał gniewnie. – Głupia! dziedzic nie święty! – popatrzył jeszcze na Borynę, zapalił od świecy fajeczkę i wyszedł nie odpowiadając na powitanie kowala, któren był właśnie wchodził do sieni. – Coś harny dzisiaj! Dziadak jucha! – rzekł za nim z przekąsem, ale że był jakiś rozradowany, to przysiadł do żony i jął szeptać. – Dobra nasza! Wiesz, Magduś, dziedzic szuka zgody ze wsią. Namawia, cobym mu pomagał. Juści, co musi się nam dobrze okroić. Jeno ani mru–mru, kobieto, o wielgie rzeczy idzie. Zajrzał do zmarłego, pokręcił się tu i owdzie i na wieś poleciał, wyciągając chłopów do karczmy na naradę. Zmierzch się już był czynił, zorze ostygły kiej te ordzewiałe blachy przysypywane popiołem, że jeno niekajś co się ta świeciła jakaś chmurka nabrana złocistą światłością zachodu. A kiej się już do cna zrobił wieczór i pokończyli gospodarskie obrządki, to cała rodzina znowu się zebrała przy zmarłym. U Borynowego wezgłowia było coraz widniej od świec jarzących, Jambroż raz po raz obcinał knoty i śpiewał z książki, a za nim powtarzali wszystkie, popłakując niekiej na przemian i biadoląc. Drudzy zaś, sąsiedzi, że w izbie było ciasno i zaduch, to przyklękali na dworze, pod oknami i ciągnęli tę długą i żałosną nutę litanii, jaże się widziało, co wszystek sad śpiewa. Noc się z wolna ściągała na świat, więc już do cna przycichło, gdzie spać się kładli, po sadach bieliły się pościele i chałupy gasły jedna po drugiej, jeno co kokoty piały jakoś niespokojnie, a taka parna i duszna cichość stanęła, jakby się miało na odmianę. Do późna w noc śpiewali przy Borynie, a kiej się rozeszli, ostał jeno Jambroż i Jagata, bych już czuwać do rana. I śpiewali zrazu rozgłośnie, alej kiej ustał wszelki ruch i zwaliła się niezgłębiona cisza nocy, wnet jął ich morzyć śpik, tęgo wodząc za łby, że wyciągali coraz ciszej i mamrotliwiej, nie przecykając nawet wtedy, kiej Łapa przychodził i z cicha skamlący polizywał nasadlone buty nieboszczyka. Prawie o samym północku gęsta ćma przywaliła ziemię, pogasły gwiazdy, schmurzyło się całkiem i jakby jeszcze barzej ścichło, że tylko niekiedy zatrzęsło się jakieś drzewo i posypał się cichuśki, lękliwy szmer albo wydarł siej skądciś głos jakiś dziwny, ni to krzyk, ni to huk, ni to wołanie dalekie, i przepadał też nie wiadomo kaj... Wieś leżała w głębokim śpiku i jakby na samym dnie ciemnicy, tylko jedna Borynowa izba świeciła blado w tej mrocznej topieli, a przez wywarte okna widniał Maciej leżący wśród żółtych świateł, owiany dymami kadzideł niby tym modrawym obłokiem. Jambroż z Jagatą, wsparłszy się o niego głowami, zadrzemali już na dobre, chrapiąc, jaże się rozlegało. Zaś ta letnia, krótka noc przechodziła szybko, jakby się jej kajś śpieszyło zdążyć, nim pierwsze kury zapieją, świece też dopalały się posobnie i gasły niby te oczy strudzone patrzeniem w umarłego, iż na świtaniu ostała jeno co najgrubsza, migocąc się kiej to złote ostrze. Aż szary, przemglony świt, zwlókłszy się leniwie z pól, zajrzał do izby, prosto w Borynową twarz, która jakby się ździebko ożywiła, jakby się budził z ciężkiego snu i nasłuchując tych pierwszych świergotań po gniazdach, patrzał skroś poczerniałych powiek w dalekie jeszcze zorze wschodów. Świt już gęstniał roztrząsając się kieby ta zamieć śniegowa. Niebo zajaśniało jak płótno na bielnikach, gdy je słońce przygrzeje, z pól powiało chłodem, staw westchnął kolebiąc się sennie, a spod mrocznych próchnic nocy jawiły się obrazy borów, kieby te czarne chmury wynoszące się ze ziemi, zaś poniektóre drzewiny, samotnie stojące, puszyły się czubami w rozbielonym powietrzu niby pęki czarnych piór; już nawet przyleciał pierwszy wiater, zatarmosił sadami i jął przedmuchiwać we śpiące pod przyźbami. Ale jeszcze mało kto przecknął i ozwierał oczy. W słodkim dośpiku leżało wszystko leniąc się ździebko, jak to zwyczajnie bywa po święcie czy jarmarku. A wrychle i sam dzień się podniósł, jeno co jakiś mgławy i smutny, słońca jeszcze nie było, ale skowronki już przedzwaniały swoje pacierze, głośniej zabełkotały wody i poruszyły się zboża bijąc chrzęstliwymi kłosami o miedze i drogi, już niegdzie po zagrodach rwały się tęskliwe beki owiec, kajś znowu jazgotliwie zagęgały gęsi, to koguty się wydzierały rozgłośnie, gdzie nawet wołania się rozlegały, skrzypy wrótni, końskie rżenia, ruch i skrzęt wstawań, że cała wieś się budziła imając się z wolna pracy codziennej, jeno u Borynów wciąż było jeszcze cicho i spokojnie. Zaspali ano z onych smutków i ciężkich turbacji, jaże na dwór roznosiły się chrapania. Wiater buchał co trochę w otwarte drzwi a okna i tłukł się po izbach świszcząc przeciągle i na darmo rozwiewał nieboszczykowi włosy i targał światłem ostatniej świecy. Nie poruszył się juści Boryna, nie przecknął, nie porwał się do roboty ni drugich do niej zapędzał, leżał se martwy, cichy, na kamień już zakrzepły i na wszystko już głuchy. Wiatr już z niemałą mocą zawiał i rymnął w sad, że wszystko wokół jęło się chwiać, szeleścić, trząchać, kołysać i jakby zaglądać w Borynową siną twarz; patrzył w niego dzień mgławy, zaglądały rozchwiane drzewa, zaś one wysmukłe, gibkie malwy kiej dzieuchy chyliły się przez okna w pokłonach głębokich, a ze dworu raz po raz wpadała z brzękiem pszczoła, to motyl leciał wprost na światło, to jaskółka zbłądziła świergocąc lękliwie, to niesły się muchy, przypełzały żuczki i wszelaki Boży stwór, a wraz z nimi spływał do izby cichy brzęk i szum, i trzepot, i ćwierkania, kieby ten jeden głos żywej, serdecznej żałości: – Pomarł! Pomarł! Pomarł! I co jeno żyło, trzęsło się, łkało i zanosiło, jakby w przytłumionym; srogim lamencie; aż ścichło z nagła i trwożnie, wiater ustał, wszystko przytaiło dech i padło na twarz w proch ziemi, bo oto ze świtowych szarości wzeszło słońce czerwone i ogromne, wyniesło się nad świat, ogarnęło go władnym, żywiącym okiem i skryło się w skołtunione chmurzyska. Poszarzało na świecie, a nie wyszło i Zdrowaś, jął sypać drobny, ciepły deszcz rzęsistymi kroplami, że wnet wszystkie pola i sady rozdzwoniły się sypkim, nieustającym szmerem. Ochłodło znacznie, zapachniały drogi, ptaki zaczęły śpiewać z całej mocy, a w tej szarej, rozdrganej kurzawie, jaka przysłoniła świat, piły spragnione zboża, piły liście pomdlałe, piły drzewa, piły wyschnięte gardziele strug i ziemie spieczone, piły długo i z lubością, dysząc jakby z dziękczynieniem. – Bóg zapłać, bracie deszczu! Bóg zapłać, siostro chmuro! Bóg zapłać! Właśnie ten deszcz zacinający przebudził Hankę śpiącą pod samym oknem, że się pierwsza zerwała na nogi. Pobiegła z krzykiem do stajni. – Pietrek! Wstawaj! Deszcz pada! Koniczynę trza lecieć kopić, bo na nic przemięknie! Witek, wałkoniu jeden, krowy wyganiaj! Na wsi już przepędzili! – wołała ostro wypuszczając z chlewów gęsi, które z radosnym gęgotem leciały taplać się w kałużach. Zajrzała do krów i świnie wypędzała na podwórze, gdy przyleciał kowal; ułożyli, co było potrza kupić na jutrzejszą stypę, wziął pieniądze i miał zaraz jechać do miasteczka, ale już z bryczki przywołał ją i rzekł cicho: – Hanka, dajcie mi połowę, to ni pary nie puszczę, żeście starego podebrali. Zróbmy po dobremu. Rozczerwieniła się kiej burak i krzyknęła porywczo: – A pyskuj sobie choćby przed całym światem; widzisz go, sam gotów do złego, to myśli, co i drugie takie same. Jeno błysnął ślepiami, poskubał wąsów i zaciął konie. Hanka zaś wzięła się ostro do roboty, tyla bowiem gospodarka czekała na nią, że trza było dobrze kulasy wyciągnąć i głowić się niemało, bych wszystkiemu wydolić, toteż pokrótce, jak co dnia, rozlegał się po całym obejściu jej głos rozkazujący. Borynie zapalili dwie nowe świece i przykryli go prześcieradłem. Jagata mamrotała przy nim pacierze, przysypując raz po raz na węgliki jagód jałowcowych. Jagusia przyszła od matki dopiero po śniadaniu, ale że ją strachem przejmował nieboszczyk, to się jeno błędnie kręciła po obejściu, często gęsto wyglądając na Mateusza; któren przeniósł się z robotą na klepisko; kończył już trumnę i właśnie był malował na niej biały krzyż, kiej Jagna stanęła we wrotniach stodoły. Milczała spozierając trwożnie na czarne wieko. – Wdowaś teraz, Jaguś, wdowa! – szepnął ze współczuciem. – A juści – odparła łzawo i cichuśko. Patrzał na nią poczciwie, zmizerowana ci była i blada kiej ten opłatek, a tak żałośliwa, jak to pokrzywdzone dzieciątko. – Taka to już człowiekowa dola – powiedział smutnie. – A wdowam! wdowam – powtórzyła i łzy napełniły jej modre oczy, a ciężkie wzdychy dziw piersi nie rozerwały, że uciekła za chałupę i nie bacząc na deszcz, płakała tam długo i tak rzewliwie, jaże ją sama Hanka sprowadziła do izby probując uspokoić a pocieszyć. – Płakaniem nie zaradzisz. Nama też nieletko, ale już tobie, sieroto, pewnikiem, co barzej ciężko – mówiła z dobrością. – Płacz płaczem, a rok nie przejdzie i zaśpiewam jej takiego chmiela nowego, co się wścieknie – ozwała się po swojemu Jagustynka. – Nie pora na przekpinki – skarciła ją Hanka. – Powiedam szczerą prawdę, abo to nie młoda, nie urodna, nie bogata! Kijem się będzie musiała oganiać przed chłopami. Jagna nie odrzekła, Hanka zaś wyniesła w opłotki żarcie la prosiąt i wyglądała na drogę. – Co się tam stało? – myślała strapiona. – Mieli go puścić w sobotę, a tu już poniedziałek i ani widu, ani słychu. Ale nie było czasu na frasunki, bo musiała pomagać kopić resztę siana i wszystką koniczynę, gdyż deszcz rozpadał się już na dobre, nie przestając ani na chwilę. Zaś wkrótce po południu nadszedł proboszcz z organistą, przyszli braccy ze światłem i ludzi zebrało się też coś niecoś, włożyli Borynę do trumny, Mateusz zabił ją kołkami, ksiądz odprawił modlitwy, skropił wodą święconą i powieźli go, z cicha przyśpiewując, do kościoła, kaj już Jambroż bił we dzwon żałobny. A kiedy wrócili z eksporty, to w chałupie widziało się tak jakoś pusto i strasznie cicho, jaże Józka buchnęła płaczem, a Hanka ozwała się do Jagustynki oprzątającej izbę: – Chociaż od tyla czasu trupem był jeno, a zawdy czuć było gospodarza w chałupie. – Antek wróci, to i gospodarz będzie – przypochlebiała stara. – Bych jeno prędko powrócił – westchnęła tęskno. Ale że szare, wilgotne przesłony obtulały ziemię i deszcz padał nieustannie, to obtarła łzy, westchnęła raz i drugi i dalejże poganiać swoich. – A chodźcież, ludzie! Żeby pomarł i ten największy, to jak ten kamień w morze, głębokie, już go nikto nie wyłowi, a ziemia nie poczeka i trza kole niej robić. I powiedła wszystkich za przełaz do okopywania ziemniaków, jeno Józka ostała pilnować dzieci, a i bez to, co była jakaś chora i nie mogła się jeszcze utulić w żałości, Łapa też przy niej warował nieodstępnie i ten Witkowy bociek, któren stojał w ganku na jednej nodze kieby na stróży. Zaś deszcz nie przestawał ani na chwilę, padał drobny, gęsty i ciepły, że ustały śpiewać ptaki, a wszelaki stwór przyległ w cichości, cały świat z wolna oniemiał i jakby się zasłuchał w ten trzepot rosisty, brzękliwy i nieustanny, a jeno kajś niekaj zawrzeszczały gęsi, taplające się po sinych, spienionych kałużach. Dopiero o samym zachodzie wyjrzało rozognione słońce i zapaliło czerwone ognie w rosach i kałużach. – Pogoda na jutro pewna! – powiedali, ściągając, z pól. – Niechby jeszcze padało, czyste złoto, nie deszcz. – Ziemniaki były już na ostatnich nogach. – A bo to owsów nie przypiekło! – Wszystkiemu pójdzie na zdrowie. – Żeby se tak popadał chociaż ze trzy dni – wzdychał któryś. Jakoż i padał tak równo, rzęsiście i spokojnie do samej nocy, że z lubością wystawali pod chałupami, na przechłodzonym, pachnącym powietrzu, zaś Gulbasiaki skrzykiwały dzieuchy i chłopaków, bych lecieć za wieś, na wyżnie, palić sobótkowe ognie, gdyż to była wigilia świętego Jana, ale co ćma była i plucha, to mało kto dał się pociągnąć, że tylko kajś niekaj co tam pod lasem rozbłysnął jakiś słaby ogieniek. Witek już od zmroku przyniewalał Józkę, aby z nim leciała na Sobótki, ale mu powiedziała żałośnie: – Nie polete, co mi tam zabawy, co mi tam już wszystko... Dyć ino zapalim, przeskoczym ogień i przylecim – prosił gorąco. – Siedź w chałupie, bo powiem Hance! – zagroziła. Ale poleciał i powrócił dopiero po kolacji, głodny i utytłany w błocie jak nieboskie stworzenie, gdyż deszcz nie ustawał ani na chwilę i padał przez całą noc, aż dopiero przestał nazajutrz o dużym dniu, właśnie kiedy już ludzie ciągnęli na żałobne nabożeństwo. Słońce się jednak nie pokazało; świat się był omglił szarawą kurzawą, w której jeszczek barzej rozzieleniły się pola i sady, a wody wlekły się niby te srebrnawe przędziwa. Powietrze było rzeźwe, chłodnawe i pachnące, rosy kapały obficie za leda powiewem, ptaki darły się kieby oszalałe, psy ujadały wesoło przeganiając się po drogach wraz z dziećmi, a wszelaki głos leciał górnie i radośnie, nawet ziemie, opite wodą i nabrzmiałe mocą, zdały się wrzeć niepowstrzymanym rostem. Zaś w kościele ksiądz odprawił żałobną wotywę i wraz z proboszczem słupskim i organistą, zasiadłszy naprzeciw siebie w ławach przed wielkim ołtarzem, jęli wyciągać łacińskie pieśnie. Boryna leżał wysoko na katafalku, obstawiony w biały las świec płonących, a dokoła klęczała kornie cała wieś, zamodlona i zasłuchana w te długie, lamentliwe pieśnie, co nabrzmiewały niekiedy takim strasznym krzykiem, jaże włosy powstawały i bolesna lutość ściskała serca; to niekiedy cichły w przejmujących, żalnych jękach, aż dusze mdlały struchlałe i same łzy ciekły z oczów; albo też znowu podnosiły się jakieś cudne i niebosiężne, kieby te głosy śpiewań janielskich i wiecznej szczęśliwości, że naród wzdychał ciężko, obcierał oczy, a często gęsto i poniektóre płaczem buchały serdecznym. Ciągnęło się to z dobrą godzinę, a kiej skończyli, rumor powstał, podnosili się z klęczek i Jambroż jął brać świece od katafalku i rozdawać je ludziom, ksiądz też jeszcze prześpiewał przy trumnie, okadził ją, aż zrobiło się niebiesko od dymów, skropił wodą święconą, wyciągnął jakąś nutę i ruszył ku drzwiom za krzyżem. A kościół aż się zatrząsł od krzyków, płaczów i szlochań, bo trumnę już brali co najpierwsi gospodarze i zanieśli na wóz, w półkoszki wymoszczone słomą, zaś Jagustynka tajnie, bych księża nie spostrzegli, wraziła pod nią bochen chleba, obwinięty w czyste płótno, Pietrek zebrał krótko lejce, zacinał batem i obzierał się niecierpliwie na księży. Zajęczały żałobnie dzwony, wynieśli czarne chorągwie, rozbłysnęły światła, Stacho poniósł krzyż, a księża zaśpiewali: – "Miserere mei Deus". I straszna pieśń, pieśń śmierci załkała nad głowami smutkiem bezbrzeżnym i grozą. Ruszyli z wolna na topolową drogę ku smętarzowi. Czarna chorągiew z kościotrupem załomotała na wietrze kiej ten ptak straszliwy i poniesła się przodem, a za nią dopiero błyskał srebrzysty krzyż i otwierała się długa ulica brackich z zapalonymi świecami, i szli księża w czarnych kapach. Trumna jechała w pośrodku, ułożona na słomie wysoko, że ją cięgiem i wszystkie mieli na oczach, a tuż za nią wlekła się rodzina srodze zawodząc płaczem i jękami, zaś pobok i kaj gdzie kto wziął miejsce, ciżbiła się cała wieś, w niemałym smutku a cichości idąca. Że nawet chore i kalekie nie ostały w chałupach. Przemglone, szare niebo wisiało nisko, jakby wsparte na tych wielgachnych topolach, pochylonych nade drogą. Wszystko stojało bez ruchu, przygięte i kieby zasłuchane w te pieśnie żałobne, a kiedy powiał wiater i rozruchał pola i drzewa, to posypały się rosy niby tym żalnym, cichym płaczem, zaś rozchwiane zboża kolebały się z wolna ciężkimi kłosami, chyliły się coraz niżej, jakby do nóg przypadając gospodarzowi w tym kornym, ostatnim pokłonie. Księża pieśń rozpłynęła się kajściś w powietrzu, że sroga cichość zwaliła się na dusze, jeno dzwony jęczały wciąż, biły ponurym głosem, wołały cosik w niebo pochmurne, ku lasom i w dale zamglone, skowronki śpiewały nad polami, wóz niekiej zaskrzypiał, szarpały się chorągwie, chlupało błoto pod nogami, a te bólne, sieroce płacze kwiliły nieustannie. – "Miserere mei Deus" – zaśpiewał znowu proboszcz, przywtórzył mu słupski wraz z organistą i kowalem, któren trzymał parasol nad dobrodziejami, gdyż deszcz z nowa pokrapiał. I śpiewali tak strasznie, tak rozpacznie i tak jękliwie, jaże łzy się cisnęły, zamierało serce, a oczy strwożone, oczy pobłąkane w niemocy niesły się we świat i u tego nieba chmurnego żebrały zmiłowania. Twarze bladły, dusze jęły się zwierać w męce i luty dygot przejmował, że wzdychali coraz ciężej, a już poniektóry łzy obcierał, to szeptał pacierz posiniałymi wargami, w piersi się bił i kajał skruszony, zaś wszystkich omroczył ciężki, beznadziejny smutek i przywaliła bezgraniczna żałość, że kiej te dymy gryzące snuły się po nich bolesne medytacje i jęki zakrzepłe w trwodze. Jezu, bądź nam grzesznym miłościwy! Jezu! O dolo człowiekowa, dolo nieustępliwa! A cóże są te wszystkie znojne trudy? Cóże ten żywot człowieczy, co jako śniegi spływa bez śladu, że o nim nawet dzieci rodzone nie przypomną? Żałością jeno płakaniem jeno, cierzpieniem jeno... – I cóże są one szczęśliwości, dobroście, nadzieje? Czczym dymem, próchnicą, mamidłem i zgoła niczym... A cóżeś to ty sam, człowieku, który się puszysz, a dmiesz, a wynosisz hardo ponad wszelkie stworzenie? Tym wiatrem jeno jesteś, co nie wiada, skąd przychodzi, nie wiada, po co się miecie, i nie wiada, kaj się rozwiewa... I ty się masz panem wszystkiego świata, człowieku?... A bych ci kto raje dawał – opuścić je musisz. Bych ci kto wszystkie moce dawał – śmierć ci je wydrze. Bych ci kto rozum przyznał największy – próchnem ostaniesz. I nie przemożesz doli, mizeroto, nie przezwyciężysz śmierci, nie... Boś ano bezbronny, słaby i płony jako ten listeczek, którym wiater żenie po świecie. Boś ano, człowieku, w pazurach śmierci, jako ten ptaszek z gniazda podebrany, co se piuka radośnie, trzepoce, przyśpiewuje, a nie wie, że go wnet zdradna ręka przydusi za gardziel i lubego żywota zbawi. O duszo, po cóż dźwigasz człowieczego trupa, po co? Tak ci ano czuł naród, tak ci medytował i w sobie rozważał, a patrzył smutnie po ziemiach zielonych, włóczył tęsknymi oczami po świecie i wzdychał ciężko z onych niewypowiedzianych boleń, aż twarze kamieniały i dusze się trzęsły. Ale i to zarówno wiedzieli, co jedyna człowiekowa dufność w Panajezusowej łasce, a jedyna ucieczka duszy w Jego świętym miłosierdziu. – "Secundum magnam misericordiam Tuam..." Ciężkie, łacińskie słowa padały kiej grudy przemarzłej ziemi, jaże bezwolnie pochylali głowy, jakby pod nieubłaganą kośbą śmierci, ale szli niepowstrzymanie; szli kwardzi a zrezygnowani, szarzy i mocni kiej te głazy widne na miedzach, gotowi już na wszystko a nieulękli, ugorom i zarazem tym bujnym, okwieconym polom podobni, i tym drzewom równi w sile i kruchości – drzewom, w które piorun mógł trzasnąć leda chwila i w ręce śmierci podać, a one hardo pną się ku słońcu i śpiewają głęboką, radosną pieśń życia... Szli wsią całą ciżbiąc się i przepychając, ale każden tak był zatopiony w smutkach, że jakby szedł sam w pustce niezmiernej i opuszczeniu, a każden zapatrzył się gdziesik i jakby widział przez oczy zaszklone łzami ojców swoich, dziadów i pradziadów, niesionych tam, na smętarz, już widny przez grube pnie topoli... Dzwony wciąż biły i ponura pieśń huczała coraz jękliwiej, smętarz już był niedaleko, wyrastał ze zbóż kępami drzew, krzyżów i mogił, a zdawał się otwierać, kieby ten straszny, nigdy nie zapełniony dół, w któren z wolna a nie– powstrzymanie spływa cały świat, że już niejednemu się widziało, jako w tym zadeszczonym powietrzu i ze stron wszystkich biją dzwony, jarzą się światła, czernieją rozwiane chorągwie i płyną śpiewania, że z każdej chałupy wynoszą trumny, że wszystkimi drogami ciągną żałobne pochody, a każden człowiek płacze kogoś, zawodzi, a tak szlocha, jaże wszystkie niebo i ziemia wzbiera żałosnym jękiem i spływa szmerem nieustannych, gorzkich jak piołun łez... Pochód już skręcał na dróżkę ku smętarzowi, kiej go dopędził dziedzic, wysiadł z powozu i poszedł pobok trumny w srogiej ciasnocie, gdyż dróżka była wąska, gęsto brzózkami obsadzona i zboża stały ze stron obu. A kiej księża skończyli śpiewać, Dominikowa trzymająca się Jagny, zgarbiona i na wpół ślepa, zawiedła po swojemu: "Kto się w opiekę". Juści, co przywtórzyli skwapnie i gorąco, jakby czepiając się zestrachanymi duszami tej pieśni serdecznej. I już tak rozśpiewani, a pełni jakowejś dufności weszli na smętarz. Co najpierwsi gospodarze dźwignęli trumnę, a nawet sam dziedzic jął wspierać w pośrodku, i ponieśli ją żółtymi drożynami wskroś okwieconych mogił, traw i krzyżów, za kaplicę, kaj w gąszczach leszczyn i bzów czekał już grób świeżo wybrany. Straszne płacze i krzyki zatargały powietrzem. Chorągwie i światła okoliły jamę głęboką, naród się skłębił i cisnął spozierając trwożnie w ten dół żółtawy i pusty... A kiedy prześpiewali jeszcze coś niecoś, proboszcz stanął na kupie wywalonego piachu, odwrócił się i rzekł grzmiąco: – Narodzie chrześcijański! Narodzie! Przycichło z nagła, jeno dzwony jęczały z oddali, a Józka, opasawszy rączynami ojcową trumnę zawodziła rzewliwie, na nic nie bacząc. Zaś proboszcz pociągnął nosem z tabakiery, kichnął raz i drugi, a potoczywszy załzawionymi oczami rzekł donośnie: – Bracia, a kogóż to chowacie dzisiaj, kogo? "Macieja Borynę!" – powiadacie. A ja wam mówię, że i pierwszego gospodarza, i poczciwego człowieka, i prawego katolika chowacie... Znałem go bowiem od lat i zaświadczam, , jako żył przykładnie, Boga chwalił, spowiadał się i komunikował, a biedotę wspomagał. Mówię wam: wspomagał! – powtórzył ciężko dychając. Płacze jęły kwilić dokoła i wzdychy rwały się coraz gęściej, gdy nabrawszy powietrza ozwał się znowu, jeno co żałośliwiej: – I pomarł chudziaczek, pomarł! Śmierć go sobie wybrała, jako wilk wybiera ze stada najtłustszego barana i w biały dzień na wszystkich oczach, a nikt mu nie przeszkodzi. Jako piorun bije w drzewo wyniosłe, że pada rozłupane, tak on padł pod srogą kosą śmierci. Ale pomarł nie wszystek! – jak mówi Pismo święte. Bo oto stanął se ten wędrownik przed wrotami raju, puka i skamle żałośnie, aż święty Pietr zapyta: – Któżeś to i czego potrzebujesz? – Borynam z Lipiec i miłosierdzia Pańskiego proszę... – Tak ci to już braty dopiekły, żeś się zbył żywota, co? – Wszystko powiem – rzecze Maciej – jeno ozewrzyjcie wrotnie, święty Pietrze, bych mnie ozgrzało choć ździebko Pańskie zmiłowanie, bom przemarzł na lód w onej tułaczce ziemskiej. Święty Pietr ozwarł nieco, ale nie puszcza go jeszcze i rzecze: – A jeno nie łżyj, bo tu nikogo nie ocyganisz. Mów, duszo, śmiało, czemuś to uciekła ze ziemie?... A Maciej rymnął na kolana, że to śpiewania janielskie dosłyszał i dzwonki, jakby na Podniesienie, a odrzecze z płaczem: – Prawdę powiem kiej na spowiedzi; a to nie poredziłem dłużej wytrzymać na ziemi, bo tam już ludzie jako te wilki nastają na siebie, bo tam już jeno swary, kłótnie, a obraza boska... Nie ludzie to, święty Pietrze, nie boskie stworzenia, a jeno te psy wściekłe i te swynie smrodliwe. I tak jest źle na świecie, że i nie wypowiedzieć wszystkiego... Zaginął wszelki posłuch, zaginęła poczciwość, zaginęło miłosierdzie, brat powstaje na brata, dzieci na ojców, żony na mężów, sługa na pana... nie uszanują już niczego, ni wieku, ni urzędu, ni nawet księdza... Zły zapanował w sercach, a pod jego przewodem rozpusta a pijaństwo, a złoście krzewią się coraz barzej. Wszędy łajdus na łajdusie, a łajdusem pogania... Wszędy jeno chytroście, oszukaństwa, srogie uciski a złodziejstwa, że co masz, z garści nie popuść, bo ci wydrą. Bych najlepszą łąkę, a wypasą i stratują. Bych chociaż tę skibkę, a z cudzego przyorzą. Byś nawet kurę puścił z obejścia, przychwycą kiej te wilki. Kawałka żelaza nie przepomnij ni postronka, choćby były księże, bo nie przepuszczą i ukradną. Gorzałkę jeno piją, rozpustę czynią i w służbie Bożej całkiem się opuszczają, pogany te pieskie i chrystobije, że drugie Żydy, a stokroć poczciwsze i bogobojniejsze. – I to w lipeckiej parafii tak się dzieje? – przerwał mu święty Pietr. – Indziej też nie lepiej, ale już w lipeckiej najgorzej. A święty Pietr jął w palce trzaskać, brwie srożyć, oczami toczyć i rzekł wytrząchając pięścią ku ziemi: – Takieśta to, Lipczaki? Takie! A zbóje obmierzłe, a poganiny gorsze od Niemców! A to roki macie dobre, ziemie rodzajne, a paśniki, a łąki, a boru po kawale i tak się to sprawiata!... Chleb was ano roznosi, łajdusy jedne! Powiem ja o tym Panu Jezusowi, powiem, a on już wama cugli przykróci... Maciej jął swoich poczciwie bronić, ale święty Pietr rozgniewał się jeszcze barzej i kiej nie tupnie nogą a krzyknie: – Nie broń takich synów! A to ci jeno rzeknę: Niech mi się te judasze poprawią do trzech niedziel i pokutę czynią, a jak nie posłuchają, to tak ich przycisnę głodem, pożogą i choróbskami, że mnie popamiętają łajdusy jedne. Mocno proboszcz powiadał, do serca i tak napominająco, i takim gniewem Bożym groził, i tak pięściami wytrząchał, że szlochy się podniesły dokoła, naród zapłakał i bił się w piersi a kajał... Zaś ksiądz, odsapnąwszy nieco, jął znowu mówić o nieboszczyku, jako to padł za wszystkich... I wołał do zgody. Wołał do sprawiedliwości. Wołał do pomiarkowania się w grzechach, bo nie wiada, komu z brzega wybije ta ostatnia godzina i przyjdzie stanąć przed strasznym sądem Pana... Że nawet sam dziedzic, a obcierał kułakiem oczy. Pokrótce jednak księża skończyli swoje i odeszli wraz z dziedzicem, a kiej spuścili w dół trumnę i jęli na nią sypać piasek, jaże zadudniało, wrzask ci, mój Jezu, buchnął, a krzyki, a takie lamenty, coby i najkwardszego skruszyło. Ryczała Józka, ryczała Magda, ryczała Hanka i stryjeczne, płakały bliskie i dalekie, powinowate i zgoła obce, a już może najrzewliwiej zanosiła się Jagusia, którą tak cosik sparło pod piersiami, jaże się prosto zapamiętała w krzyku. – Hale, teraz skowyczy, a co to wyprawiała z nieboszczykiem! – mruknęła któraś z boku, zaś Płoszkowa obcierając oczy dodała: – Tak se łaskę wypłakuje, bych ją nie wygnali z chałupy. – Myśli, że kto głupi a uwierzy! – powiedziała głośno organiścina. Ale Jagna nie wiedziała już o Bożym świecie, padła kajś w piasek i zanosiła się takim żałosnym płaczem, jakby to na nią sypiały się te ciężkie, sypkie strugi ziemi, jakby to nad nią huczały te posępne głosy dzwonów, jakby to nad nią płakali... A dzwony wciąż biły, jakby skarżąc się niebiosom, zaś znad świeżej mogiły te wszystkie płacze, te szlochy i biadania też się skarżyły na dolę nieubłaganą i na tę wieczną krzywdę człowieczą. Zaczęli się wnet rozchodzić z wolna, kto tam jeszcze gdziesik po drodze przyklękał, kto i ten pacierz mówił za pomarłe, kto zaś jeno się błąkał wśród mogił i smutnie deliberował, a drugie ruszali ociągliwie ku chałupom obzierając się wyczekująco, gdyż kowal z Hanką spraszali poniektórych na ten chleb żałobny, jak to zwyczajnie bywa po pochowku. I kiej oklepali mogiłę, a nad nią wkopali czarny krzyż, wzięli pomiędzy siebie sieroty i pociągnęli sporą gromadą poredzając z cicha, a wyżalając się nad nimi, a popłakując niekiedy... W Borynowej izbie już było wszystko urządzone do potrzeby, wzdłuż ścian ciągnęły się stoły; obstawione długachnymi ławami, że skoro się jeno rozsiedli, zaraz podano gorzałkę i chleby. Przepili godnie, w cichości a powadze, przegryźli coś niecoś i organista zaczął czytać z książki sposobne modlitwy, a potem zaśpiewali litanię za umarłego; wtórowali mu ochotnie i gorąco, przerywając jeno wtedy, kiej kowal puszczał flachę w nową kolejkę, a Jagustynka chleb roznosiła. Kobiety zebrały się po drugiej stronie u Hanki; piły herbatę, pojadały słodki placek i pod przewodem organiściny zaśpiewały tak rzewnie i przejmująco, jaże kury zagdakały po sądzie. I tak ano wspominając poczciwie nieboszczyka naród pojadał, popijał, popłakiwał i śpiewał za jego duszę pobożne pieśnie, jak przystało w taką porę i za takiego gospodarza... Stypa była suta, Hanka zapraszała serdecznie nie żałując jadła ni napitku, gdyż w południe, kiej już niejeden jął się oglądać za czapą, podali kluski z mlekiem, a potem prażone mięso z kapustą i groch szczodrze omaszczony. – Drudzy takiego wesela nie wyprawiają! – szepnęła Bolesławowa. – A mało nieboszczyk ostawił, co? – Mają się czym pocieszać, mają. – Gotowych pieniędzy też sporo chapnąć musieli... – Kowal wyrzeka, co były i pono się kajś podziały. – Narzeka, a dobrze je musiał schować. Pogadywały z cicha między sobą kobiety, wyskrzybując miski do czysta i strzegąc się Hanki, która nieustannie baczyła, bych której czego nie zbrakło; zaś po chłopskiej stronie organista, napity już ździebko, dźwignął się nad stołem i z kieliszkiem w garści jął wypominać nieboszczyka tak górnie i z takimi łacińskimi przepowiadkami, że chocia nie bardzo wyrozumieli, ale płakać się wszystkim chciało kiej na tym kazaniu. Gwar się już podnosił i gęby czerwieniały, że to flacha często krążyła i szkło galanto brząkało, to już niejeden omackiem szukał kieliszka i drugą ręką kuma obejmował za szyję bełkocząc skołczałym ozorem. Zaś poniektóry jeszcze niekiedy wyciągnął tę żałobną nutę i wypominać próbował, ale już nikto nie wtórował ni słuchał, wszyscy bowiem gwarzyli stowarzyszając się do upodoby, świarcząc sobie przyjacielstwa i raz w raz przepijając, a co skorsi do kieliszka wymykali się chyłkiem i wiedli ku karczmie. Tylko jeden Jambroż był dzisia zgoła niepodobny do siebie. Juści, co pił tyla co i drugie, a może i więcej, gdyż sam się przymawiał o gorzałkę, ale siedział kajś w kącie srodze zwarzony, oczy cięgiem przecierał i ciężko wzdychał. Trącił go któryś i na ucieszne powiadki wyciągał. – Nie ruchaj mę, bom żałosny! – odburknął – pomrę wnet, pomrę... Psi po mnie jeno zawyją i baba w garnek rozbity zadzwoni – mamrotał płaczliwie. – Jakże, toż przy chrzcie Macieja byłem!... Na jego weselu tańcowałem! Ojców jego chowałem! Dobrze pamiętam! Mój Jezu, i tylachno już różnego narodu oklepałem, tylum już przedzwaniał... A teraz pora na mnie!... Podniósł się nagle i wyszedł prędko do sadu; Witek potem powiedział, jako stary siedział za chałupą do późna i płakał... Juści, co się nim nikto nie zaturbował, każden bowiem miał dosyć swoich turbacji, a przy tym już na samym zmierzchu przyszedł najniespodzianiej ksiądz wraz z dziedzicem. Proboszcz pocieszał łaskawie sieroty, głaskał dzieci, a zgwarzając się z gospodyniami chętliwie nawet popijał herbatę, którą mu Józka podała, zaś dziedzic pogadawszy z tym i owym o różnościach, wziął od kowala kieliszek, przepił do wszystkich i powiedział do Hanki: – Jeśli komu żal Macieja, to mnie z pewnością najwięcej, bo żeby teraz żył, to bym się ze wsią ugodził dobrowolnie. Może i dałbym, czegoście pierwej chcieli!... – ozwał się głośniej tocząc dokoła oczami. – Ale mam to z kim pomówić? Przez komisarza nie chcę, a ze wsi nikt pierwszy się nie zgłasza!... Słuchali w skupieniu, rozważając każde jego słowo. Mówił jeszcze coś niecoś i zagadywał, ale jak do tego muru, żaden bowiem nie dał się za ozór pociągnąć i nawet pyska nie ozwarł, jeno przytakiwali skrobiąc się po łbach a spozierając po sobie znacząco, że widząc, jako nie poredzi przełamać tej czujnej ostrożności, wywołał księdza i poszli odprowadzeni całą hurmą aż w opłotki. Po ich odejściu jęli się dopiero dziwować a głowić wielce. – No, no, żeby sam dziedzic przyszedł na chłopski pogrzeb. – Potrzebuje nas, to bakę świeci – powiedział Płoszka. – A czemu to nie miał przyjść z dobrego serca, co? – bronił Kłąb. – Lata masz, aleś rozumu nie nabrał. Kiedyż to dziedzic przyszedł do wsi z przyjacielstwem, kiedy? – Coś w tym być musi, że tak zgody szuka! – Ano co, że mu jej potrza barzej niźli nam. – A my możemy se poczekać, możemy! – wołał pijany Sikora. – Wy możecie, ale drugie nie mogą! – wrzasnął zeźlony Grzela, wójtów brat. Jęli się już kłócić a przemawiać, bo jeden prawił swoje i drugi też swego dowodził, a trzeci obu się przeciwił zaś insi mamrotali: – Niech odda bór i ziemię, to zrobim zgodę. – Nie potrza zgody, nowe nadziały przyjdą, to i tak wszystko będzie nasze. Niech psiachmać z torbami pójdzie za krzywdę naszą. – Żydy go duszą, to chłopów o pomoc skomle. – A przódzi to ino wiedział krzyczeć: z drogi, chamie, bo batem! – Mówię wama, nie wierzta dziedzicowi, bo każden z nich jeno zdradę chłopskiemu narodowi gotuje – wołał któryś barzej napity. – Słuchajta no, gospodarze! – zakrzyknął naraz kowal. – Powiem wam mądre słowo: jak zgody dziedzic chce, to potrza z nim tę zgodę zrobić i brać, co się da, nie czekając gruszków na wierzbie. Na to powstał Grzela, wójtów brat, i zawołał: – Święta prawda! Chodźta do karczmy, tam się naradzim. – A ja stawiam la całej kompanii – dodał ochotnie kowal. Wywiedli się pokrótce całą kupą w opłotki. Zmierzchało się już ździebko, bydło szło z pastwisk i po całej wsi roznosiły się poryki, gęgoty, fujarek piskające przebierania i te dziecińskie śpiewy i wrzaski. A chłopi mimo kobiecych jazgotań i sprzeciwiań poszli całą gromadą ku karczmie, tylko jeden Sikora, co ostawał nieco za drugimi, chytał się płotów i cosik długo przy nich grdykał. Długo ich było słychać, tak się prowadzili szumnie, ile że to już niejeden, bych sobie ulżyć, piosneczką huknął albo i krzykał z gorącości. Zaś u Borynów, skoro uprzątnęli po gościach i przyszedł ciemny wieczór, zrobiło się jakoś dziwnie cicho, pusto i smutnie. Jagusia tłukła się po swojej izbie kiej ten ptak po klatce i co trocha leciała do Hanki, ale widząc, jako wszyscy chodzą osowiali a strapieni, uciekała bez jednego słowa. Juści, co w chałupie było jak w grobie, a kiej obrządzili gospodarstwo i zjedli kolację, to chocia śpik morzył każdego, a nikt się z izby nie kwapił ruszać. Siedzieli przed kominem zapatrzeni w ogień i trwożnie nasłuchujący każdego szmeru. Wieczór był cichy, tylko niekiedy wiater przegarnął i zaszumiały drzewa, czasem zatrzeszczały płoty, brzęknęły szyby lub Łapa zawarczał jeżąc się groźnie, a potem wlekły się długie, nieskończone, zgoła grobowe cichoście. Oni zaś siedzieli rozdygotani coraz barzej, a tak strwożeni, że raz po raz ktoś się żegnał i pacierz zaczynał roztrzęsionymi wargami, bo już wszystkim się widziało, jako cosik się gdzieś rusza, że chodzi po górze, jaże belki trzeszczą, że słucha pode drzwiami, że w okna zagląda i obciera się o ściany, to jakby ktoś klamki zatargał i ciężko stąpający obchodził całą chałupę. Słuchali bledzi, z zapartym tchem, zgoła nieprzytomni. Naraz koń zarżał we stajni, Łapa ostro zaszczekał i rzucił się ku drzwiom, Józka nie mogąc już wstrzymać, krzyknęła: – Ociec! Laboga, ociec! – i zapłakała strachliwie. – Na to Jagustynka strzepnęła palcami trzy razy i rzekła ważnie: – Nie bucz, przeszkadzasz duszy odejść w spokoju; płacze ją ano trzymają przy ziemi. Wywrzyjcie drzwi, niech se ta wędrownica odleci na Jezusowe pola... Niech się poniesie w spokojności. Otwarli drzwi; w izbie przycichło i jakby zamarło, nikt się nie poruszył, tylko rozpalone oczy latały, Łapa jeno przewąchiwał kąty, skamlał niekiej, kręcił ogonem i jakby się do kogoś przyłaszał, że już teraz wszyscy czuli najgłębiej, jako to gdziesik pomiędzy nimi błąka się dusza zmarłego. Aż Hanka zaśpiewała rozdygotanym, zduszonym głosem: Wszystkie nasze dzienne sprawy! Przywtarzali gorąco i z niezmierną ulgą. Kategoria:Chłopi